


The self shippy drabbles of I_Otaku

by I_Otaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Character, Dancing through the quadrants, F/M, Gen, Heart Attack, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sunset watching, Xeno, buldges and nooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I have done over time. Each chapter is labeled with the ship used in it. One dub-con smut chapter. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan/Reader Dub/non-con smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS CALIGINOUS READER/ERIDAN WITH DUB/NON CON ELEMENTS

"Leave me alone." You snarl, the sight of Eridan Ampora raising your blood pressure. You turn your chair, pretending the gilled tool wasn't there. 

"Come on, I'm the best thing your human carcass has ever seen." He replied, and you can hear the way he stuttered slightly on his V.

"I've seen garbage that looks better than you." You reply, beginning to type away on your desktop. Why had Eridan stayed at your house anyway? You had voiced your displeasure with him multiple times. The party you had held for your friends had ended a while ago, but the Ampora had refused to leave. You only invited him at Feferi and Karkat's suggestion. He had just mooched the food and drink, and made rude comments about you when you walked past. 

 

"Now that sounds like hate." He spoke, and you could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, when you're such a vile asshat like yourself it's hard to not hate you." You snark, the ideas of troll quadrants as far in the back of your mind as possible. 

"At least I'm royalty." He said, walking up to behind your chair. "What good is your vile human blood good for?" He said, leaning down and placing one of his heavily jewled hands under your chin, grabbing it. 

You ground your teeth, looking up at the seadweller. He looked almost smug, but in his eyes there was a glint of disgust he had just from touching you. Your hands grip the handholds of your office chair tighter, and start taking deep breaths to keep yourself from doing something you would regret. 

"Get out of my house." You growled, "Leave, and don't come back." You finished, smacking his cold hand away from your chin.

"Watch your mouth lowblood." He snarled in return, leaning down closer to your face. "I can kill you at any moment, it's my birthright as a violetblood." You can smell the slight scent of ocean air, mixed in with a peculiar cologne. Your faces stay like that, a few inches away before you more forward to headbutt him as he moved forward harshly and smashed his lips against yours. 

The feeling was foreign, cold, and unpleasant, but you couldn't stop. You were not going to succumb to the fishtroll, you would show him that you were not just some human he could order around. After a few seconds, the higher brain functions of yours kicked in and you pushed the troll back, sending him flying backwards to land on his ass a few feet from your chair. 

 

"What the fuck was that Ampora?!" You yelled, it just now hitting you that the fool had forced a kiss on you. 

"I hate you, and you hate me!" He said, a small trace of violet now being seen on his cheeks.

"Is this some weird troll hate thing?!" You yelled, now blushing and wiping off your lips.

"Yes!" he squeezed his eyes shut. 

You got up from your chair and moved over to kick the dickbag in the stomach as he started to stand, before he pushed you backwards to land on your back on the floor. He moved quickly over, straddling you and hate-snogging you again. 

He held your arms above your head with one of his hands, his other hand on your neck. The cold of his rings almost seemed to sear into your skin, and you fought back against his lips with your own. He took a moment to breathe, loosening his grip on your wrists. 

You took advantage of his movement, and swung your fist up smashing it against his cheek, knocking his glasses off with the force. Equius had been teaching you self defense and it seemed to be the best time to put it to use. He let out a screech, moving his hands to grasp his nearly bleeding cheek. Quickly, you pushed him backwards, moving onto his body so you were now on top. He looked up at you, that disgust still visible in his glare to which you could only respond with a forceful kiss. If he felt so prideful of his blood color, then a human kissing him of all people should send waves of disgust through him. 

It did. He was there, pinned on the ground by a human girl, who was kissing him forcefully. It was both incredibly hot and disgusting. He had believed he was incapable of a caliginous relationship, but you. Your voice, the way you looked at him with disgust, the way you seemed to purposely get a rise out of him, it boiled his violet blood. You held yourself above him, and he wouldn't stand for it. He was better than you, and he would show it. 

You were thinking the same thing. You were better than him. You were nicer, more popular, and knew how to interact with people and speak without some stupid stutter. That was why you held the seatroll down, forcing your lips against his, to show him how much better than him you were. The feeling really hit you when you could feel the fabric of his pants under you begin to strain. His face started flushing a violet hue, and you pulled back from the kiss to smirk at Eridan. "Oh, and you say that I'm the filthy one." You said, moving back slightly to rub your ass against the tented part of his pants. 

That was a good move on your part, as a hiss escaped Eridan's fanged mouth, his eyes squeezing shut from the friction. He reached up at you, dragging his claws against your arms to try and pull himself up. Instead, You rolled your hips back more, his hands grabbing your arms tighter and mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"I'm a human." You mutter. "A lowly human, who's able to get this kind of rise from a violet blood like you." You say, scooting your ass backward to then reach your hand down and unzip his striped pants. He holds on to one of your arms, beginning to pull at his scarf and cape connector with his free hand. Your warm hand slid down, between the fold of his pants, pressing your palm against his now wriggling bulge. It was cold, but very lively and writhing against your touch. Eridan whined slightly, and you slid your hands under the band of his boxers to grab the slick violet tendril in your hands. This made the troll whine and moan, a smaller tendril of his bulge now wrapping itself around your wrist as you stroked him. You could see his gills begin to open up widely and flick back and forth, turning the same color as the rest of his face. 

You continued, before running your other hand up under his turtleneck to scratch down his stomach with your nails. This whole situation wasn't to feel good, this was to show him your superiority, your dominance. He quickly turned into a bright purple mess, breathing heavily and slightly bucking his hips up against your hand as you stroked his bulge. After a while, you could hear his breathing pick up, and feel his hands move to tear off his cape and scarf, then somewhat impressively sliding his turtleneck up and off his nearly steaming body. You looked, and saw as your fingernails dragged down against his skin as small lines formed in a purple-tinted gray. This only encouraged you to mark him more, and leave marks over his so carefully manicured body. 

From his whimpers you could guess he was close to his climax, which only made you slow your strokes, and grip the tentacle tightly. That was the final straw, one final powerful pump down on Eridan's bulge sending a loud cry through his body, with violet tinted liquid squirting out from his bulge. It's force made the liquid land on your face, chest, and the slow final trickle falling down to pool on his stomach. Eridan's eyes went wide as he came, mouth open in a silent cry before he seemed to melt onto the floor of your bedroom. 

With a smirk, You ran your hand through the thick genetic material on your face, taking a string into your mouth. It was somewhat salty, but tasted like nothing you had tasted before. You looked down at the troll, who was watching you, as he threw his torso up against yours to grasp your waist tightly. With a strength you weren't expecting him to have, the troll lifted you by your waist and pressed you against a nearby wall, his hair slicked with sweat and hands grabbing you tightly. The purple streak in his hair looked so enticing, it curling backwards just between his horns. You could feel his fingertips leaving bruises on your skin, before he moved his hands down to pull up your soiled shirt and wiping most of the violet fluid from your face with it. This left you in your skirt and bra, Eridan leaning down to place another hate snog on your lips, pulling impatiently on your skirt before ripping it down. You gasped into the kiss, moving your arms to push against him before grabbing and digging your nails into his shoulders. 

This just encouraged him, one of his jewled hands moving to massage your breast, with the other grabbing your neck. The cold of the jewlery once again sent shivers through your skin, and the way Eridan seemed so powerful and violent, all this emotion he never showed. You moaned into the kiss, Eridan eventually reaching behind you and unclasping your bra to get at you newly exposed chest. He nuzzled, bit, licked, practically tortured your chest, just to hear more of your moans and cries of pleasure and pain. 

Eventually, you could feel yourself wetten, where the troll caressing you sniffed your neck. "Who did you say was the filthy one again?" He murmured against your neck, running the hand not on your neck down to massage your wet slit through your panties. 

"S-Shut up A-A-Am-" You stammer out between moans, body flinching and only getting more aroused from his talking and the cold jewlery. 

"I'm not even taking off my rings." He whispered into you, "You're so dirty, what kind of kinky shit are you into?" He growled, biting and sucking on the flesh around your neck, leaving bruises and teeth indents. 

"You apparently," You respond, running your hands up to grabs his horns, making the troll bite you harder, drawing small droplets of your blood. 

With a grin, he turned you around, your chest now pressed up against the wall and Eridan's bulge wriggling up against your ass. "I'm gonna fuck you." He said, one hand running around your waist, one moving up to stick his fingers into your open mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you," He moaned again, lining up his bulge against your entrance. 

You spat out his fingers. "Just do it you fucking moro-" Is all you can get out before he thrusts, his still writhing tentacle suddenly inside you. You couldn't help but let out a loud and embarrassing moan, but that will be a problem for the future you. Right now, the slight pain, the waves of lust and ocean of pleasure pooling inside you are all that matters. 

"F-fuck..." He groaned, leaning down and breathing against the space between your shoulder blades. 

"Is it in?" You asked snidely, hands pressed against the wall, body starting to sweat and shake slightly. 

"Fuck you." He responded breathlessly, slowly allowing some of his smaller bulge tentacles to enter you as well or rub up against you clitoris. Picking up the fact that this was both your first times, you quickly moved your ass back, pressing his bulge further inside you causing you both to moan. "S-Stop it!" He whined, "If you do that I'll-" He said, before letting out a shaky breath. He was so large, the movement and twisting of his bulge inside you, stretching and hitting you in all the right ways. You were so tight, giving more pleasure for every movement he had and stopping just short of perfect containment of his bulge. 

After a moment, he started to move. It sent stars through your eyes, the twisting and turning inside you sending fireworks of enjoyment across your body, the slightly sharp claws running down your side and fingers back in your mouth only sending you higher. You could hear him moan and groan, it slightly louder than your own, and his swears about how you were making him feel. You couldn't help but move back into him, the pleasure just too good. 

"I'm gonna fill you up," He stammered, mouth moving to clasp your neck. "I'm gonna fill you up, Oh gog!" He yelped, thrusting still powerful and constant. "You're gonna get a nice hot load of Ampora, you bitch." He groaned, his dirty talking only sending you higher and closer to an explosive climax. Suddenly, your walls clenched, and you felt Eridan behind you grab your jaw and hip powerfully, giving a few more thrusts before practically yelling as he filled you up. The force, the sudden liquid, the hands on your jaw and hip, and fingers in your mouth only boosted you that final bit, giving you an orgasm that rocked your body and had you yelling just as loud as Eridan. 

 

You took longer than him to come down, your body still tingling and mind numb from the pleasure. After what felt like an eternity, you felt him slowly pull back, his bulge now less excited as it resheathed itself inside him. You felt the hot material inside you swell and move as he exited, some spilling out of you and sending drips down your thighs. You felt your legs begin to give out from under you, as Eridan grabbed you by the arm. 

"Careful." He mumbled, leading you wobbily to your bed. He laid you down, and then laid down beside you, his eyes filled with the same euphoria yours were. He pulled the sheets up, and over your bodies, rolling on his side away from you. 

"Hate you." He mumbled.

"Hate you too." You replied, turning the opposite way.


	2. Equius/Reader high school AU

Wow, the boy could sing. He didn't look it, tall, blocky, even intimidating. But the way his voice drifted and swam through the auditorium. The way he moved so gracefully across the stage, leaning and leading the deep but smooth vocals into the air. They said he definitely could.

That was why you were frozen, crouching on the catwalk. You were transfixed. After a few moments, you heard his voice bow down, and a single wrong note making him sigh displeased. The beautiful voice was gone, the boy now standing in contempt. 

"______?" He called, starting to go behind the curtains. That's right! You were supposed to be getting his stuff from the prop room!

Quick as you could, you scampered across the rest of the catwalk, and down the stairs to the prop room. You grabbed his bag and yours, and returned to carefully walking across the catwalk towards your friend. "Hey Eq!" You called, now at the edge of the catwalk above the stage. "Here!" You started your way down the stairs behind the stage, tossing the boy's heavy bag to him as he neared the stairs. 

"Thank you. What took so long? Normally you can get to the prop room and back like lightning." He said, putting his bag over his shoulder. 

You brain raced to think of something. "Problems in the prop room." You said, "Somebody thought it'd be smart to put the solid prop box above the wig box, and then when I tried to move 'em, the makeup box started to wobble!" You could feel yourself relax, you didn't want to make Equius uncomfortable by saying you stopped to listen to him sing. "So here I am, stretched out like a spider monkey, reaching up to paw at the makeup box so I don't turn into some geisha spider monkey," You widened your stance, moving one arm up to paw at the empty air. 

You were about to continue as a laugh escaped Equius' lips. That was enough to move mountains in your eyes. "______, come on now. Let's just head home." He said, turning towards the door of the theater and starting to walk out. You followed excitedly, deciding to try and make some more small talk while the two of you walked towards his truck. 

"You gonna try out for the musical?" You asked, toying with your backpack straps. 

"As if." Equius responded, pushing open the door to the parking lot and letting you go through first. "Musical theater is most definitely not on my list of skills. The lights, hundreds of eyes staring down at you, it is enough to-" He started, before making a stern line wth his lips. You reached into an exterior pocket in your backpack, and tossed him a small towel. "Thank you." He said nervously, taking the square of fabric and following alongside you towards the parking lot. 

"You totally should!" You cheered. The school drama company was hardly anything major, as much as the drama kids would try and deny it. 

"Is that an order?" He asked, rubbing the towel down his neck for the second time.

"No, if it makes you super uncomfortable then you shouldn't, but I highly doubt any shrimpy drama guy is gonna have the intimidation factor you have." You said, moving closer to your friend to gently punch his shoulder with a grin, a lopsided grin appearing on his own face. Equius smiled back, face seeming to light up and adjusting his shades. 

"Now was that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he opened his door. You went to open yours, and found it still locked. You looked up at the tall guy, who oh so conveinently slipped into the vehicle and started it. 

"Hey!" You said, shocked. After a moment the door unlocked, and you tunneled in to put small irked paps all over Equius' arms. "Just drive, you big lug." You said, voice twinging more towards an order than a request. You were glad you knew him so well, as he immediately backed out of the parking space and started heading towards your house. 

After a few minutes, you leaned your chair back, and flicked on the car radio. You didn't sing along--oh god no matter what anyone said you knew you had a horrible voice--but hummed instead. You heard Equius' quiet hum join you for the chorus, but kept looking out your window. It was a rarity for him to even attempt to sing in the car, and you didn't want to waste it. As you pulled into your driveway, you were somewhat sad to have to go. You had to though, and grabbing your bag from the floorboard you exited Equius' truck. 

"Tomorrow?" You asked, turning to walk backwards into your family's house. Any time you got to spend with Equius was the best. Although it would be Saturday, as a techie you always had keys to the auditorium and the school had some weekend classes so it wouldn't be tresspassing. 

"Sounds exquisite." He replied with a wave, faint blush on his tanned cheeks, "I'll send you a message when I drive by." He finished, revving up the trucks engine.

 

You said your goodbye, and stepped inside. Only then did you hear Equius pull the truck out from your driveway, and head down the street. He was such a gentleman.

You went up to your room, tossing your backpack onto the floor and jumping onto your bed. Wow! Equius didn't seem it, but he had such a beautiful voice. You thought back to him singing, and sang along. It was an oldie, but who didn't know the words to Elvis Presley. That, and it was one of your all time favorites. You hugged your favorite pillow tightly, smiling and thinking of singing alongside Equius. 

————————————————————

Equius was also having a similar thought, distracted by hearing your humming. The two of you had hung out dozens of times before, and your humming was rare. He once heard you singing while you were making some sandwiches for a day out, but when he had confronted you about it you were adament it was nothing special. He was determined though, to have you sing again. He knew that deep down your voice was ambrosia, waiting to be released to the world. That was why he drove his truck down the street, and after a few turns pulled into the Strilonde house driveway. 

Roxy and Rose had agreed, you two would be a perfect match for the love interests in the play. Although you were a techie in the drama company, you were adament on not being in an acting role. However, the Lalonde girls wanted to change that. It was wonderful that there was some help for the muscle bound boy, as this was an idea needing some planning. 

"She should have heard me." Equius sputtered. 

He barely knew the Lalonde girls, and only had some relationship with Dirk. However, when he pestered a few of your friends about your vocals, they were the first to respond. "Great. Let's get down to it." They both said, rolling out a list. 

————————————————————

You had completely forgotten about the auditions that were apparently going on today. It was the day a majority of the roles were being casted, it only hitting you as Equius pulled you into the parking lot.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry man, we can head somewhere else." You said, seeing all the cars parked in the lot. 

"I suppose we should, but first I have to, ah, relieve myself." Equius said, where you could recognize an embarrased sweat on his brow. 

You gave a small laugh, but couldn't deny him. He opened his door, and stepped out before walking towards the building. You had decided to wait in the car, the autumnal wind welcoming. You flicked around with the car radio, and eventually relied on your phone to distract you. It had taken close to fifteen minutes now. What was up? With a shrug, you returned to your phone. 

It wasn't until you noticed Tavros' wheelchair in the distance did you exit the truck. Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair, his left wheel stuck rather unceremoniously in some twigs in the earth near the school building. His chair was half on the pavement, half in the mud and you could hear him muttering and freaking out as you neared. 

"Hey Tav! Need some help?" You offered, walking up behind him. He turned, straining to get a good look at you. 

"Oh, ______! Yeah, uh, if thats alright I could sure use some help." He said, embarrassmemt clear in his voice. You grabbed the back handles on his chair, carefully lifting and pushing him back fully onto the pavement. "If it's not, um, too much- could you make sure I don't get caught in anything else?" He blithered, crossing his hands for them to rest on his lap. 

"Sure thing," You replied. "Always got time for my man Tav." You finish with a smile. "Where are we headed?" 

"I'm helping judge the lead auditions," Tavros said with a smile. 

"You got the job!" You cheered. Tavros had been an avid theater fan, Peter Pan being his favorite. Because of his wheelchair although he couldn't act, so he always wanted to help out another way. You were extremely supportive of him pursuing casting help. 

Tavros nodded, as you wheeled him towards the auditorium. "Hey, while I'm up and ah, helping judge, would you mind, er- staying on stage? Behind the curtain or on the stage sides? I don't want anyone to break or mess with the stuff back there." He asked, looking up as the two of you entered the auditorium. 

You raised one hand in a parody of an oath, "None shall disturb my terrain." You joked, getting a laugh out of your friend. If Equius had vanished, you could disappear for a little while too. 

"Thanks ______." He said as you wheeled him up to the table in front of the stage. A few other students were at the table, and a handful of teachers alongside them, or seated in the first row of seats. You recognized your friend Rose, who nodded and smiled at you somewhat knowingly. 

"I'm gonna head back then." You called, reaching up to the stage and hoisting yourself up. There wasn't an immediate response, but you continued anyway. Just to be safe, you shot your crush a quick message, saying you had gotten roped into doing some stuff for the auditions. Adjusting your (h/l) hair, you grabbed a prop tiara someone had left out to keep it out of your eyes. It was no headband, but it was better than fighting with your rambunctious hair while keeping an eye on the line of auditionees. 

The various boys had entered through the stagehand door, a dull roar filling the stage as they waited for their call to the center for their audition. Some princely type boy was called up first, but you were too distracted keeping the mass of boys from breaking any of the sets to notice who exactly. 

For auditions, everything moved rather quickly. The guys spoke a monolouge, sang a short part of their best song, and were ushered off. Some had accompaniments, girlfriends who had just finished their auditions in the band room and sang alongside them. 

Eventually, the crowd was whittled down, and you had taken to sitting behind one of the extra sets, taking note of what the drama company would need to get them back at 100%. That was, until Tavros read the last name. 

"Equius Zahhak." 

"What?!" You quietly yelled, your hand over your mouth. You heard Equius' heavy footsteps thud into center stage. He spoke his hellos, and started the monolouge. It was incredible, the sound and tone Equius released with each syllable, it was like he had studied drama for years. He projected, let his words linger and drift through the air, the puncuation and tactness of a classically trained actor. 

Quickly and quietly, you moved around the back set, coming around it to be on the edge of the wing, careful to hide in the shadow. He finished, the sobs written in the piece echoing hollowly throughout the hall. 

"Very impressive," One of the teachers spoke. "And your musical accompaniment?" 

Equius nodded his ponytail shaking as he moved to the CD player in the opposite stage wing and clicked in a CD. He was dressed normally, but with his hair pulled back, and you found yourself enthralled by the small crown he was wearing. Since the role was for a prince, it made sense although. It started up, and you felt your heart clench. 

"Wise men say..." One hand clutched your chest, your heart pounding hard. That was what Equius was singing yesterday!

"Only fools, rush in..." He moved gracefully across the stage, turning ever so slightly with the melody. 

"But I, can't help, falling in love with you." His voice, his posture, everything about him nearly bringing you to tears. You had been crushing on him for a while, but the fear of destroying your friendship had overpowered everything you felt. Until you saw him there, singing, hot stage lights illuminating his figure and emotion quivering through his voice. Why did he pick your favorite song? 

"Some things were meant to be..." He sang, turning to face you. If it hadn't before, your face exploded into an embarrassed blush. 

He reached his hand out slowly, "Ooh..." Had he know you would be there the whole time?!

With a somewhat unexpected nod, Equius smiled. "So take my hand," As if transfixed, you felt yourself reaching out for his hand. You stepped into the light, heart threatening to explode. "Take my whole life too..." He sang, his hand taking yours and bringing you close to him, his free hand resting on your waist. The two of you swayed, gently stepping to the tune, Equius occasionally spinning you around to both of your delights. 

"'Cus I can't help..." He sang, leaning his head down to press his forehead against yours. "Falling in love with you...."

Now, you sang together. " 'Cus I, can't help, falling in love with you..." You looked up at the the boy, (e/c) eyes meeting his deep blue ones.

"No, I can't help falling in love with you." You both finished, leaning ever closer, until the gap between your lips closed. It wasn't until the student judges erupted into cheers did it fully hit you what just happened. You felt your face turn the brightest pink it ever had, and once you pulled away from kissing Equius you slowly opened your eyes. 

You met eyes once again, for Equius to whisper to you. You barely heard it, over the cheers and loud thudding of your own heart in your ears. "Will you be my girlfriend, princess?" 

You nodded excitedly, heart ready to fly off into the sky. He must have been referring to the tiara you were wearing, but you could get used to being called his princess. 

"I think we have our leads." Tavros said, smiling brightly and giving Rose a nice high five.


	3. Human!Sollux/(Depressed/Suicidal!)Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content in this might be triggering. advance with caution

You were sitting on the curb, the rain pouring down heavily. You shirt, soaked and clinging to your body. The cold sent the occasional shiver through you, only increasing the want of death you felt. You had thought about going to the bridge on the edge of town, but you didn't want to bother anyone for the travel. So there you sat, the cold pressing hard down on your body. The noose was upstairs, some concoxtion of bed sheets and nightmares. It was hung in your closet, waiting for you to come inside. 

You had been planning on doing this for weeks, your parents giving up on your, and your friends abandoning you. The rain though, you couldn't go without enjoying it one last time. That was why you were now outside, sitting on the curb of the street, waiting until it passed, or you couldn't feel anything anymore. 

Or at least, you would have. Suddenly, the rain let up, your body shaking. You would have looked up, but the numbness was so welcoming. Eventually, you did look up, seeing a blurry figure standing above you, holding a yellow umbrella over you. 

"Hey." The figure said. "What are doing out here?" A voice asked, you could realize it was a guy, with a slight emphasis on his I's. You couldn't respond, simply turning your head back to look at the wet asphalt. "Come on now, ith thith your place?" You could hear his lisp now, and all you could do was nod, assuming he was pointing to your house behind you. He was silent for a moment, before he leaned down to lift you and sling your arm over his shoulders. A familiar smell entered your nose, and you went inside with the boy. 

You realized after the smell that the boy was Sollux Captor, a classmate you had taken a few computer design classes with. He led you into your house, setting you down on the couch. He took a blanket and quickly draped it over you, looking at you through his red and blue glasses. 

You had always thought they were quirky, suiting him well and distracting everyone from his heterochromia. You two had talked decently enough before, you had even debated asking him out before he started distancing himself from you. That was before any of this started though, all that mattered now was getting him away so you could off yourself in peace. Your eyes met his, his burning deep into yours, and yours where an empty blizzard reigned.

"Leave." You whispered. "Leave, turn around, walk away, just get out of my house." The words felt spiky and vile in your throat, the feeling of liking Sollux had never really left, but the last thing he needed was someone as weak as you.

"Thut up." He replied, just as coldly. "I'm not gonna leave you alone like thith."

"Hasn't stopped you b-before!" You yelped, stammering as a shiver raked your body. That seemed to have him lean back, eyes going momentarily wide. "I just want to be left alone! Why can't you do that now of all times!?" You yelled, trying to stand up and falling to your knees. You couldn't take it anymore, the feeling, the weight, the pain, you just wanted it to be over. 

"Becauthe I don't want to thee you hurt, dumbathth!" Sollux responded, moving off the sofa to grab your shoulders in his hands. "You need to get into thome warm clotheth." He said quietly, rubbing his hands on your shoulders. He started walking you up to your bedroom, you limping alongside him. You just moved, remembering the bedsheet hanging in the closet. He led you up there however, and sat you on the bed. He kneeled in front of you, taking your cold hands in his own. 

"______." He said. "I know, I'm probably the latht perthon you want to talk to, but pleathe. I know, what you're feeling theemth unbearable, that there'th nowhere to go and noone who careth, but I do." He looked up at you, his eyes meeting yours above his bicolor lenses. "I'm not gonna thay everything ith gonna be easy, becauthe it won't. There'll be problemth and thruggles, but I want you to know that I'll be here. Promithe." You looked in his eyes, feeling tears prick in the corners of your vision.

Nobody had offered like this. Nobody had stopped to notice your fake smile, and if they did they didn't ask why. But here, kneeling in front of you was a wondeful guy, who seemed to genuinely care. You couldn't help but break down into tears. Grief filled sobs escaped your lips, your eyes turning red and voice straining to let out your emotion and hiccups. Sollux stood, and sat beside you on the bed, gently pressing your face into his shoulder, running his hands through you (h/l) (h/c) hair. His free hand made small circles on your back, helping you release all the pent up emotions you had bottled up. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, Sollux's smell of warmth and honey helping you eventually settle down to a breathless silence. "I know you don't want to, but you really thould put on thome dry clotheth." Sollux whispered, his hands relaxing and going still. 

You didnt have the energy to nod, and made a noncommital noise. "Alright, i'll jutht find a hoodie or thomething, you relax." Sollux stood up slowly, your eyes closing and hands curling slightly as you lay flat on the bed. He returned moments later, and gently sat you up to slide your favorite sweatshirt on over your head. The arm holes didn't line up, but you appreciated it none the less. You leaned heavily, the weight of your emotions and sudden drastic emptiness leaving you very very sleepy. Sollux laid you down, pulling the blankets on your bed up and around you to try and keep you warm. 

"Sollux..." You whispered. He looked at you, careful to listen to whatever you had to say. "Please stay..." You whispered again, eyes half lidded and hand weakly curling around his wrist. You couldn't tell exactly what happened next, but suddenly there was a great warmth next to you. You laid up against it, letting your eyes close and breathing ease up. 

 

The two of you had exchanged chum handles after that day, Sollux being sure to check in with you everyday. You two saw each other at school sometimes, and he was the only one you could really say saw your true smile. He made sure you ate everyday, always told you how well you were doing even if it was a bad day and you hadn't gone to school, he just made everything easier. To boot, he had a nasty habit of emailing viruses to your computer, making up a reason to visit you. He swapped between cool and aloof, and an onslaught of emotion on most days, but it was part of his charm. 

Sollux had introduced you to some of his friends, and they were much nicer than the people you were previously hanging out with. You made especially good friends with Karkat, because on some days you could recognize the same pained look in his eyes you had. It was nice to help him when you could, the two of you could keep secrets and offer advice for each other well. You had completely forgotten about the besheet hanging in your closet.

 

It wasn't for a few months that you remembered the tool, and at a horrible time. Your father had just informed you of your mother's death, and blamed it on your stressing her out. He paid no mind to the fact you had been on your own and practically neglected, but his words stung all the same. 

You had tried messaging Sollux, but after the first few messages you just couldn't conjure up the energy to continue the conversation. You could tell he was worried, but you were just surrounded by that familiar tortorous numbness. You couldn't cry, everything just ached and hurt. You slid open the closet door solemnly. Your phone was going off rapidly, but the sound was dim and not registering. You losened the knot, your phone now lighting up different colors, showing Sollux had probably asked your other friends if you were responding to them. You weren't. You put the fabric around your neck, and closed your eyes. 

Everything would be over. You wouldn't be bothering Sollux, Karkat, anyone. You could disappear, and make everything better for everyone. That was why you leaned, feeling your lungs ache and neck start to burn. That was why you let a few loose tears fall down your cheeks as you lost conscienceness. 

 

It was just seconds before that, when Sollux had ran up to the door of the house, imediately grabbing the spare key you had given him so long ago. Karkat followed close behind, as he was the one closest to Sollux's place who could give him a ride. Sollux ripped the door open, sprinting up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door open. He felt his heart freeze, and tears well up in his eyes. As quick as he could, Sollux was by your side, untying the knot and laying you down on the floor. Karkat rushed in right after, his stomach turning. 

"Is she...?" He asked, hand over his mouth. Sollux leaned down, unable to stop the tears in his eyes. You weren't breathing, but that wasn't going to stop him. He pressed his palms together above your heart, and gave three quick pumps. He leaned down just above your mouth, and after a half a second, moved down to breathe into you. He moved back and pumped again, before trying to breathe life into your body. "God dammit _____" He whimpered, keeping up between chest presses. "You can't do thith to me!" He practically sobbed. He continued, unable to stop until Karkat laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sollux..." He whispered. Sollux looked up at his friend, glasses askew and eyes red and puffy. 

 

It was so dark, wherever you were. It was cold, much colder than usual. But it was almost welcoming. You couldn't help but feel something was off though. It was a smell. The dark and the cold was suffocating, but you could smell something faintly of honey, and feel an unforgettable warmth in the center of your chest. You recognized it, the feelings of being around Sollux. Would he feel sorry for you? You wondered. Probably. But the thought of being alone like this, it was suddenly unbearable. Sollux was so close to you, you could feel it. The one person who made your life worth anything, and only now you realized you didn't want to leave him. He was what both physically and emotionally breathed the life back into you. 

Painfully, you sputtered in a painful breath. You let out a shaky cough, and your eyes fluttered open. Your sense of hearing followed slowly, the first thing you could hear was Sollux sobbing and Karkat trying to comfort him. It tore at your heartstrings. It wasn't until your breathing returned stronger did Karkat notice, and shake Sollux into looking at you. 

"______!" They both yelled, scrambling over to your sides. Your sight was still blurry, but you could tell that unmistakable presence of Sollux just to your right. "Karkat, call an ambulance!" Sollux ordered, just now realizing that's what they should have done earlier. 

"Sol?" You whispered. 

"______, don't try to talk, just thtay with uth." He replied shakily, his tears still dripping down his cheeks. You blinked in agreement, and saved your strength. You were awake for most of the ambulance ride to the hospital, and answered all the questions in the vehicle decently enough. The only time you passed out was just before arriving, and when you woke up you were in a hospital bed. You recognized an IV in your left arm, and an oxygen mask around your mouth. From what you could guess, the lack of oxygen in your body was worse than what you could feel, and it felt pretty bad. 

A cough worked its way up from your lungs, rousing the sleeping figure next to the bed. His hand squeezed tightly onto yours, and rubbed his eyes with his other. "______?" He asked, looking up at you. His glasses were gone, and his different colored eyes stared back at yours. You smiled from behind the oxygen mask. 

"Hey." You sputtered. 

"You're thuch a fucking idiot thometimeth, ______." He weakly smiled, but you could see the worry lines on his face and bags under his eyes. "I'm never gonna forgive you for thith." He finished, grabbing your hand with both of his and pressing it to his lips. It wasn't a kiss, more of a comforting gesture. "Doeth thith mean I'll be watching over you even more now?" 

You can't think of a reply right away. "I think that'd be smart." 

"One of uth hath to be the thmart one." He replied. "I wath tho afraid ______. Tho afraid I had lotht you." He finished quietly. "Thith meanth that I'm jutht gonna have to thtay by your thide forever." He said, blush ever so weakly brushing his cheeks and a smile doing its best to appear for you. 

"I think I'd like that." You replied, before going quiet. You flashed back to the cold and emptiness, and the warmth and smell that brought you back. You thought of how this boy had quite literally brought you back from the dead. You had to tell him how you felt, had to know if he felt the same. "Sol, I love you." 

"Well, I'm glad. Thingth would have gotten really awkward when the nurthe kicked my athth for lying about being your boyfriend otherwithe." Sollux said, letting out a toothy grin. You can't help but laugh, so that was how he managed to stay in your room overnight. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered after you finished laughing. 

"It'th okay." Sollux spoke, standing up to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kick your athth though." 

"I love you so much." You said, happiness swelling up in your heart. 

"Love you too." He responded.


	4. Equius/Reader Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eq takes care of you

It wasn't something you could pin down, the ache in your heart. Your body seemingly was fused with your bed, any real movement feeling slow and sluggish, and just the thought of standing up was enough to make you wince. Everything was just so cold, so pointless, you didn't have the energy to do anything. Even something as simple as rolling over or getting up to brush your teeth making you nearly sick to your empty stomach. 

Was this something you could get help for? No. You dwelled on it more and more. This was just how things had to go. You deserved it, and if you felt this, that meant none of your friends could. You were doing a service, in your eyes. 'I don't want my friends to feel this bad, I'll feel like this so they won't have to.' Your brain constantly whispered. That was why you didn't wipe the tears that rolled down the bridge of your nose. That was why you hadn't eaten in nearly a day. That was why you hadn't responded to any of the messages that lit up your phone like a christmas tree. 

You saw them, the brightly colored texts popping up on the screen. Each one had a person behind it, asking you something or asking you for something, and you still just watched. It wasn't as though you were ignoring them, you just couldn't be asked. The amount of effort to get up, grab the phone, and reply to the messages just seemed overwhelming. Much less knowing what to say to each person and seeming as though nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. Everything seemed to move on, spin along by with you stuck in this pit; alone, cold, and just so tired. It was just so much, and you were okay with drowning in this huge, uncaring ocean. 

This was, until the door to your bedroom creaked open. 'Hopefully someone coming to kill me,' your brain thought immediately. Quickly, the scent of sweat and milk entered your nose, motor oil ever so delicately swirling beneath the two more powerful smells. It was Equius, your brain recognized. It was indeed the blue blood, who carefully walked into your room. The light was off, and Equius took careful steps to be on the side of the bed you had your arms hanging off of. He was saying something, you hadn't heard though. Perhaps he was talking right now, you just couldn't tell. The silence around you was deafening, but at the same time it was like you could hear the swirling and spiraling of the shadows. You saw Equius kneel in front of your face, him pulling off his shades, but at the same time felt your eyes glaze over and stare into the nothingness. 

 

He reached his hand out to touch your cheek--palm sweating nearly through his glove--to which you couldn't muster a real response. "...blink." You heard him say, the last word only one you could decipher. 

You blinked, a slow and sluggish gesture. "Can you hear me?" He asked quietly.

You blinked. 

"Have you eaten?" He asked, thumb moving across your cheek. You feel your eyes begin to flutter shut, before settling closed. "I will take that as a no." He said, his hand moving back off of your cheek. You only noticed the warmth his hand brought to your cheek once it had vanished. Your breathing slowed, maybe you could fall asleep again. It was always so nice to disappear into unconscienceness for a few hours. You were getting ready to fall back asleep as you felt almost all blankets draped over your body fly back. Hands appeared under the bend in your knees, and in the small of your back. Equius said something again, but you were just so tired. It was time to sleep more. He was suddenly lifting you, your body limp and loose like a wet noodle in his hands. Carefully, he pulled you close to his chest, grabbing the side of your arm to keep your upper half upright. Your body seemed to sway, eventually leaning your head between his shoulder and collar bone. 

Your eyes were still closed, but you could feel Equius begining to sweat nervously. Maybe it was because you had no real interaction with your friends for nearly a week, or maybe because Equius had a warmth your blankets couldn't provide, but being in the tall troll's arms filled you with something. You couldn't quite place it, but the way he held you, as tight as he could without bruising you intently, the way you could hear him murmur something to you before each step he took down the stairs, it felt welcome. 

You hadn't noticed the two of you entering your kitchen until Equius warned you, and set you down gently at your countertop. "I could try cooking you something, although my extreme STRENGTH may break a great multitude of the cooking utensils." Equius said, moving around the counter to signify his willingness to cook. You didn't say anything, either not having the strength or just not knowing, you couldn't tell. 

"______?" Equius spoke again, this time quieter. You opened your eyes, looking at the countertop. "Flat circular griddle confection?" He asked gently. 

You blinked. 

Pancakes sounded good. Your stomach was aching, squeezing and contorting in on itself. You weren't sure if you could even stomach the food, but if Equius was making them you knew you had to try. You looked up, seeing the strong masculine troll struggle and wrestle with the instant pancake mix you kept in your house. It was rather entertaining, keeping your eyes open and on the male. 

After a few moments, you felt yourself begin to lean, but before you knew it, there was a strong hand on your back. "Just a little longer." Equius cooed. You reply with a small nod, and return to sitting still. You weren't exactly sure how long you had watched Equius cook, or even how long you had been awake. Not long? You had only a rough concept of time to begin with. It wasn't until your stomach twinged again and you couldn't help but curl inwards that your thoughts shifted. 

"_____!" Equius yelled, setting down the playes he held and rushing over to your side. It hurt, and it stung, but after a short while it was gone. That was what you got for not eating for so long. "You very badly need to ingest carbohydrates to refuel." Equius spoke, your shoulders held between forearms. The two of you discovered it was much harder for Equius to harm you if he didn't use his hands. Very carefully, he reached across the counter, setting a plate in front of you. The pancakes on the top seemed decent enough, progressively getting more burnt as you moved to the pancakes made first. 

You looked at the food silently. You could eat, but you didn't know how much, and you didn't want to offend Equius if you couldn't stomach them. Reasons just seemed to pile up for you to continue your silent staredown at the pancakes. Equius took the stool beside you, watching you carefully. "Please.... For me?" He asked. You nodded, reaching up to your fork and sectioning off a small enough piece to stab, and then eat. It taked sweet, a kind of aromatic taste that slithered through you. 

You had to stop after a few more bites, your stomach writhing in disagreement with you considering eating more. The food felt alien and strange, and you were so afraid you would throw up. However, a hand ran it's way across your shoulder. "Excellent. You did a wonderful job." Equius praised quietly. "Are you feeling any better?" You looked over at the troll, showing more movement than you had before. You nodded, and looked up at him. Your (e/c) eyes locked with Equius', their normal defensive and aloof shields replaced with warmth and calm. 

You opened your mouth slightly, but closed it. "I believe you need some rest." Equius spoke, moving to pick you up again. You welcomed him, moving against his chest while you were moved to your couch. Equius sat down, with your upper body situated on his lap. He was tense, and you could tell he didn't want to do this, but it was so nice, such a rarity, that you couldn't help but enjoy it. He flicked the TV on, putting on some documentary you had little interest in. His arms were crossed, sweat pouring down his face and neck from the proximity of you. 

His gesture was nice nonetheless. About to mutter a 'thank you', you felt your eyes droop close. This time, it was different. You felt loved, and safe. That was why you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	5. Eq/Reader flushed Tav/Reader Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is mean but your boys try to help

"It's okay it's okay ______, please stay calm." Tavros mumbled, papping your hand and mumbling to you. You didn't want to make a big deal about it, but the girl sitting beside you horrified you. 

It was Vriska, and the two of you had never gotten along very well. In all honesty, you were horrified of the girl. She was shorter than you, but the vile she could spew, it was unsettling. She was all in all somebody you avoided at all costs. 

Tavros knew you were scared of her, but he wasn't expecting her to show up at Kanaya's party. She more or less showed up of her own accord, not taking the hints that the people here didn't like her much. You were tense, your stomach tight and face locked in a forced awkward smile. Tavros picked up on your fear quickly, and tried to sit down beside you to keep her away, but that only edged her closer to you. 

What she had done to Tavros, what she did to just about everyone, it was horrifying. She knew what she was capable of, and you never wanted to find out. You were very very close to losing it, closing your eyes and letting out a loud sob, but the only thing keeping you together was Tavros shooshing your arm soothingly. Your matesprit couldn't make it, but your moirail was making sure to take care of you. 

Vriska didn't seem to notice, but whether it was because she was oblivious to your or because she didn't care, nobody knew. The aura that radiated off of her, it sent shivers down you spine. She seemed normal enough, but at the same time as though she could ruin your relationship, destroy your house, and break all the bones in your body and still have enough time in the day to bathe in your blood. You wanted to get up and run, but your legs were locked. Tavros was shooshing well, but the stress and fear was too much. 

Eventually, Vriska let out an annoyed sigh, and stood up from the couch. You could feel your stomach relax, but only tighten again as she turned to look at you. "______?" She asked, you almost not recognizing your own name. 

"Yeah?" You respond with that fixed smile. Tavros leaned back into the couch, pretending he wasn't just shooshing you.

"I wanna talk to you." She finished, motioning to the door to the hallway. 

"Sounds good!" You say, forcing some lightness into your speech. You couldn't be rude, and if you didn't comply you didn't know what would happen. You stood shakily, meeting eyes with Tavros and screaming silently to him. He watched sadly, his eyes filled with worry and hand reaching into his pants pocket. 

You followed Vriska into the hallway, and through the Kanaya's hive. You didn't keep track of all the twists and turns, but eventually you and Vriska were alone. Really alone. By now the pain in your head had jumped, a rather sharp pang in the side of your head. You smiled at the cerulean blood, trying to keep things as friendly as possible. 

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, folding her arms and leaning somewhat on one side. 

"No!" You said, almost too quickly. "Why would I be afraid of you, we're friends!" You said, once again relying on that somewhat stilted smile to protect you. 

"Yeah, sure. You should come over to my hive." She said, "If we're really friends then you have got to check out my place. I moved all the piles, so it looks brand new!" She said, too excited. 

"Sounds great!" You say, you had never been to Vriska's hive, perchance it would be a gateway to hell itself. Vriska's eyes lit up, and she grabbed your wrist. 

"Then let's go!" She nearly cheered, running off with your wrist in her hand. She led you back upstairs and just past Kanaya who was standing close to the door. 

"Oh, ______, and Vriska." She said, looking over the two of you. 

"I'm gonna show the human my awesome hive!" Vriska said, opening the door. You wanted to scream out, get Tavros to come and help, Rose, Feferi, anyone. But you opened your mouth and felt just so sleepy you couldn't go through with it. Kanaya seemed to nod, before turning to try and stop Vriska from tkaing you. Vriska just slid through the door, you trailing behind her desperately hoping Kanaya could grab the hem of your top or do anything to save you. As your luck would have it, she narrowly missed grabbing the back of your shirt, and you heard the door thunk closed. The blue blooded girl kept running, never letting go of that hand on your wrist as you neared closer to the two hives situated on a nearby cliff top. 

One you recognized immediately as Equius', your matesprit's, and the other you knew was Vriska's. Equius had warned you many times about being near Vriska, it was not good nor safe. Yet here you were, too polite to say no, too scared to run or fight back as Vriska pulled you into her hive, shutting the door behind the two of you. The interior was cold, lots of black and silver decorating, spider like patterns on most of the decor. 

"We should probably tell my lusus that you're here. Don't want to get her upset." Vriska said, releasing your wrist. You nodded, still catching your breath. You had never seen Vriska's lusus, but you could take a guess based on the decorating. The idea of a spider to any degree sent a wave of fear through you, the last thing you needed was one of those around you, you may just pass out. But, being the polite guest you were, you followed Vriska down a long flight of stairs before she opened a door to a flat platform. It was dark, just past evening, but torches along the wall guided you towards your destination. The pathway was open on the left, a view straight into the cliffside that supported Equius' hive. 

Too soon, you reached where Vriska was leading you. In front of you, was an incredibly large spider, the likes of which you had never seen before. It was white, rainbow colored stains prevalant around it's mouth. "This is spidermom." Vriska said, leading your uncomfortably close to the edge. "Say hello!" She said with a smile, pressing her arm against the small of your back. 

You shakily raised a hand, and attempted to speak, when you hear a yell from above the cliffs. Was that...? You didn't have much time to think, as Vriska applied more pressure to your back, moving the front of your feet off the edge towards her lusus. You couldn't talk at this point, Vriska, the giant spider, and your inevetible death all crushing down on you with such speed and power, you felt yourself blacking out before you even knew what was going on. 

You leaned, body going numb and vision blurring. After what felt like eternity, you felt your body fall from the ledge and towards the giant spider's open mouth. That was when everything went black. 

 

 

Equius hadn't been able to attend Kanaya's get together, sadly, as he had a few rogue robots in his hive that needed a good disassembling. He kept his phone in his shorts pocket to be safe, and check in with you when he could. After one particularly grueling duel he felt the small electronic buzz in his pocket, and he withdrew it carefully. It was already cracked, but he had a box filled with back ups. He opened up pesterchum, and noticed it hadn't been you who messaged him, but Tavros. 

uHM,, hEY eQUIUS THERE MIGHT BE A PROBLEM HERE  
vRISKA SHOWED UP, aND WANTED TO TALK TO ______ PRIVATELY,,,  
aND NOW I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM _____ IN A WHILE  
i THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG

Vriska. Equius knew how fearful you were of her, after all on some days when he saw her feeding her lusus he could feel a similar fear. He frowned intently and began typing a reply when another bronze text bubble appeared.

eQUIUS, kANAYA JUST TOLD ME vRISKA TOOK ______ OUT OF HERE,, aND SAID THEY WENT TO HER HIVE  
i'M ON MY WAY 

A tight ball of fear and rage bundled in Equius' stomach, that could only mean one thing. Vriska knew how scared you were, and was going to take advantage of it. Unable to control it, Equius gripped the phone tighter and sent metallic splinters through the air. He ran through the tight hallway, to the large window that looked over the cliffside. Down below, he saw Vriska leading you towards her lusus. She was going to feed you to her lusus!

Equius punched one of the panes, glass shattering outwards and let out a yell. Maybe you could hear, and run? He just hoped. With a strong jump, Equius lept out the now broken window and used the 1/2 bow in his captchalogue to slide down the cliffside. Reinforced wood splinters trailed down the rock, his weight bringing him to a stop on a small ledge just across from Vriska's. 

When you leaned, his breath stopped. With a final shove, Vriska had pushed you over the edge, your body starting to fall towrds the arachnid below. His blood ran cold, heart frozen mid-pump. Before he even knew it, Equius felt his knees bend, and he strong jumped across the chasm. He watched you, falling in slow motion and reached out. He needed to catch you, push you out of the way, just save you. The color melted from his view, and when he was finally close enough, the troll wrapped his hand around your wrist, pulling you into his chest. Color flooded back into his vision, everything exploding as he dug his claws and cleats into the mountainside as he landed. He was sweating profusely now, the rage within him unbelieveable. 

"Serket!!" He roared. With one hand wrapped tightly around you, Equius used his other to climb back up to where Vriska was. She had taken a few steps back, arms crossed and head turned away from the two of you. It wasn't until Equius had stood in front of her, you in his arms did she look at him. "What made you think this was okay?!" He yelled. 

"She's a human." Vriska replied, doing her best to seem as though she wasn't frightened. 

"You disgust me." Equius spat, storming past the girl and out through Vriska's hive. You were eerily quiet, chest moving slowly and minutley in Equius' arms. As he stormed through the serket hive and out the front door to return to his hive, he was met by a winded Tavros who was just now reaching the house. 

He froze when he saw you in Equius' arms, and spoke. 

"What happened? Is she okay?" He followed alongside Equius, his eyes locked on you. 

"Serket tried to feed ______ to her lusus." Equius snarled, kicking the door to his own hive open and sending the the metal sheet flying into his hive. Tavros cringed away from the show of strength, but followed quickly behind the indigo blood as he set you down on the couch as carefully as he could. 

Tavros watched, and scurried away to grab a blanket for you. Equius gingerly took your arm in his hand, and felt around your bones. Yeah, he had managed to break one. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious, but he just couldn't control his strength when he grabbed your wrist. "Lowbl-" Equius stopped himself mid-word. "Tavros, can you come assist me?" He asked to the bronze blooded troll who was now returning with a fluffy indigo blanket. 

"Uh, what's wrong?" Tavros said hurriedly, coming over and kneeling beside Equius. 

The two looked at you, your strained breathing and pained expression. "Stress?" Equius asked.

"Maybe a blood pumper problem?" Tavros said, looking over at Equius and motioning to you. He nodded, and Tavros set his hand on your chest, feeling the weak erratic heartbeat. "I'm amazed she didn't have one of those pumper attacks." He said quietly, retracting his hand and wrapping you up in the blanket. 

"I do believe she might have." Equius said just as quiet. The two watched your for a while, before Tavros sighed. 

"At least we can take care of her until she wakes up." Equius was silent, before he broke into an angry sweat. He stood up suddenly, and started stomping out of the room back towards his workshop. Tavros watched, slightly scared of what the highblood was capable of and tensed up as he heard the sounds of yelling and the heavy thuds of destruction from the Zahhak workshop. Quickly, Tavros withdrew his phone and sent a few messages to Nepeta, who was at Equius' side in record time. Tavros stayed by yours, keeping you safe and warm and alive. 

 

It had been a few days since the incident, and you were still sleeping on Equius' couch. Tavros, Equius and Nepeta took turns feeding you and talking to you, to keep you updated. You didn't really hear them though, you didn't hear anything. The silence was deafening, but you felt your heartbeat getting stronger as time went on. It was evening, days later when you opened your eyes again. You let a rough and sputtered cough rack through your body, and felt a small hand on the back of your neck, helping you sit up. 

"Take it easy now," A small voice cooed. 

"Nepeta?" You asked, turning to look at the olive blood sitting beside you.

"Yup! I sent Sweatquius away, he needed some sleep." She replied, "How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"My heart hurts," You said bluntly. "But okay I suppose. Not like I'm gonna drop dead." You put on a smile, an attempt to get Nepeta to put that frisky smile back on her own face. 

It worked, the girl smiling. "Purrfect. Meow I don't think we should stress mew out any more, Mew need some rest." She replied. "Have you been sleeping well?" She asked, watching as you laid back down. 

"I don't know." You said quietly. 

"Mew definitely don't look it. It's been pawfully scary watching you when you have nightmares." She said, tapping away at the couch cushion seem as if debating to run her claws down it and shred it. "I'm glad you don't remeber having those nasty dreams." She finished. 

You couldn't really reply, and you just suddenly felt your eyes droop shut. 

 

The next morning, you opened your eyes and took a few deep breaths to even out your pulse. Now you felt your left arm splinted, a dull pain in it. When did that happen? Anyway, this time there was a bronze blooded troll sitting beside you. 

"Good morning." Tavros whispered, "I'm so glad you're up again. Nepeta said that when her lusus had an attack like that, she had to be very careful with Pounce, so I'm trying my best for you.” Tavros said quietly, smiling at you.

“Thanks Tav.” You reply, looking at the bronze blooded boy. “I feel a bit sore, but okay.” You say, sitting up.

“B-Be careful ______.”

“I will, I promise.” You say, pressing your hand against your chest. “Cross my heart.” You finish with a giggle, trying to lighten Tavros’ clear worry. A smile danced across your moirail’s lips.

“Tavros?” A deep voice echoes from the nearby hall.

You look over, meeting the tired eyes of your matesprit who just walked into the main room. Equius rubbed his eyes, and then met your gaze again. “Hey Eq.” You murmur, smiling warmly.

“______.” He spoke, his voice wavering. You could tell from his pose, tired eyes, and slightly shaking shoulders he was holding back tears.

“Let’s get you up.” Tavros said, taking your shoulder and helping you stand. Quickly, you two moved over to Equius, who watched frozen. When you were close enough, You jumped onto the blue blood, wrapping your arms around his neck. You could feel Equius tense under your touch, but you don’t stop. You hug him tightly, closing your eyes and letting yourself get lost in his scent and long dark hair. 

You could feel him begin to let go, pale indigo tears trailing down his cheeks. “You saved me, didn’t you Equius?” You whisper to him. He just nods, and you feel his arms slowly move up from being pinned to his side. You stay still, letting the strong boy raise his arms and wrap them around your waist, the weight of an anxiety riddled feather.

“I am so sorry.” Equis says, almost outright sobbing into you. “I couldn’t protect you."

“You saved me.” You whisper, your own tears spilling out now. 

You both stay like that, letting out the occasional sighs and hiccups. After a few minutes, Tavros speaks and suggests maybe taking things easy for a while instead. Equius moves his arms back down, and closes is eyes. Knowing what he was doing, you lean forward and gently kiss your matesprit. 

For a long while you know you’ll have to be very careful and be babied, but looking at your quadrantmates, you can’t say that doesn’t sound nice.


	6. Reader/whomever you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new thing! This piece is as neutral as possible (within reason) so you can read it multiple times imagining it with different boys! The song used is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

You strummed lightly on the guitar strings, "You are the only exception..." You sang quietly. Your room was empty, a chill cutting through the air. "Up until now I had sworn to myself I was content..." The song just swam through you, your hands moving on their own as you picked up your acoustic earlier. 

"With loneliness..." 

You missed him. As much as you tried to deny it, you missed him. You didn't even know exactly what about about made you like this, but just thinking about that boy made you weak in the knees. His voice? His eyes? The way he treated you? He was just sublime. 

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk." 

You had actually confessed to him, as idiotic as it was. Your best friend, who you admitted that you had fallen in love with straight to his face. His expression was priceless before he skittered out of the room. It was all two days ago however, so by now he probably moved on and forgot all about you and your stupid confession. 

Or at least that's what you were believing. 

"You are..." The line seemed to die in your throat, your gaze moving from the instrument on your lap to the open window. That was where the chill came from, but watching the white clouds streak and float through the evening red and orange sky was just so mesmerizing. 

An all too familiar voice called out from the window. 

"The only exception." 

You strummed the guitar strings louder now, standing and moving to the window. "You are, the only exception." You sang, sitting on the windowsill. 

"You are, the only exception." He replied, eyes meeting yours as you looked down at him. You sang together next, neither being particularly quiet in the evening air. He was standing on your front lawn, his jacket hood blowing in the wind and hair a mess from the breeze. Your own hair blew as well, but you didn't care. 

Eventually, the song ended and your fingers rested on the guitar strings. 

"Why don't you come down here so I can kiss you?" He nearly yelled, a devious grin lighting up his face. With a small smile and roll of your eyes, you got up from the window to go give that boy what for.


	7. Eq/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Period pains and a slightly confused but helpful matesprit

You whimpered into your pillow, drawing up further into your chest. Why did it have to come now, of all times? You pressed your legs together tighter, desperately hoping some miracle would happen and Rose or Jade could come visit and help you get pads. Your period had come early, and since you weren't ready, you were curled up in your bed whimpering and clutching one of the pillows in pain. No more pads, no Midol, no way to get out of it this time. 

After a few more minutes of whining, you grabbed your phone to maybe distract yourself for a little bit. It worked for a bit, before those painful cramps started up again. Your lower half was exploding in flames, your core a swirling vortex of shedding muscle. You had the one pad, and it was quickly becoming used. 

After a few more minutes, you took your final measure. 

'Hey Equius?'

You texted your troll boyfriend, or matesprit as he always put it. 

'D--> Yes ______?' 

His response was immediate, which made you smile. 

'I need you to do me a favor...'

You face started burning as you typed, but you needed the help and Roxy was over at John's house. 

'D--> What favor?'

'It'll be easier if you just come over to my place so I can explain. Bring some chocolate and one of your extra tank tops.'

You added that last bit in haste, the thoughts too tantalizing. His shirts were always so nice and comfy, even if they were too big, you could tell he liked it when you wore them. 

After you messaged him, you pulled one of the extra pillows down and over your head. Ugh. Too bright. You closed your eyes, letting yourself melt into the warmth of the pillow fort. 

 

You don't know how long it took you to fall asleep, but when you woke up everything hurt and you wanted to go back to sleep. Asleep, you couldn't feel the nails running through your core and body trying to kill itself. There was a knock at your bedroom door that roused you from your thoughts. Equius was one of the few people you had given a key to, so it must have been him. 

"Eq?" You called, voice wavering more than you would have liked. 

"Indeed. Are you alright?" He asked through the door. 

"Just come in." You replied, returning your head to beneath the designated shielding pillow. You heard the faint chink of your bedroom door opening, and Equius' careful footsteps. 

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked nervously. 

"You could say that." You responded nervously. Why did you think it would be smart to explain this in person?! You could have linked him a wiki article or something!

He sat at the foot of your bed, setting the chocolate and shirt down next to your leg. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, adjusting his cracked sunglasses and looking down at you. You met his eyes, and coughed awkwardly. 

 

"So there's this thing..." You started, "That happens to girl humans."

Equius raised an eyebrow. 

"Once a month in most cases, a girl's body will want to make sure she is able to have kids whenever she wants, I guess." You struggled with finding the right words that wouldn't get lost in translation. "So it does this thing that really sucks and is super painful, that's happening to me right now."

You slowly sat up to Equius' level, and held one hand to your lower stomach under your baggy sweatshirt. He watched you worriedly.

"And there's these things that help with it, that I don't have." You finished. "I wanted to ask you to run out somewhere and pick them up for me." Your voice gave up after that, body ready to go numb at any moment. 

"I suppose I could assist you in this matter, you are my matesprit after all." He replied, tucking a lock of his hair behind his long ear. "What are they?"

You held out your hand for his phone, which you took and typed in a short list. 

"Thank you so much babe." You spoke, a weak smile crawling up your face. 

"Not a problem ______." He said, a small crooked and jagged smile lighting up his own face. He leaned over and left a gentle kiss on your cheek, before standing up. 

He watched you for a few seconds, before leaving to go get you your goods. You slithered back under your cushioned fort, your mind at ease even if your body wasn't.   
Then you quickly snatched the chocolate he laid on your bed, dragging it into the pile with you. 

 

Equius knocked on your bedroom door again a good while later. You let out a groan, signifying him to enter. Peeking your head out, you saw the troll enter the room, a plastic bag in his hand. You could identify the sharp corners of a pad box, and hear the pill bottle of your beloved medicine rattling around. 

"I purchased what you listed." He said, sitting back on the edge of your bed, you grabbing the plastic bag from his hand and scurrying from the pile into your bathroom. 

"I'm really sorry about all this Eq," You called from the bathroom, closing the door and sitting the bag on the sink. You looked down, your blood pooling and staining your favorite pair of sleep pants. "Fuck, that's a lot of blood," You whine, louder than you intended. 

"Blood?" You practically hear Equius' ear perk up, worry in his voice. 

"Just give me a few minutes babe!" You tried to comfort him through the door, quickly situating and cleaning up what you could, grabbing the extra pair of underwear from under the sink. 

You refuse to wear your sleep pants again, the smell and stain keeping you at bay. They get chucked into the rubbish bin, and you just let the large t-shirt hang down to cover almost to your knees. You could grab the sweatpants you usually wore once you went outside. Making sure you took the pills and cleaned up all of the mess you made, you opened the door to return to Equius. The bed was empty, and looking around you found the troll sitting just to the side of the bathroom door. He looked up at you, before standing hurriedly. 

"Are you alright?" He stammered, sweating and letting his nerves getting the better of him. 

"I'm fine Eq." You reassured. 

"W-Where are your pants?" He asked, eyes scanning over you to make sure you were okay. His grey skin began to flush indigo, his sweat pouring off him. 

"They were stained," You answered, avoiding how. You grabbed the sweatpants you kept for this purpose, and slid them on. Ah, sweet lazy comfort. 

"I'll tell you more about all that stuff later." You said, feeling the wonders of modern medicine do their work. "Right now, I just want some cuddles." You said, lips pouting out as your arms reached to him. 

He walked over, laying on the blanket and pillow pile beside you. Equius' arms very carefully laid one under your waist, one on it, and you snuggled up against his chest.


	8. Karkat/Reader Quadrants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and dances

You clapped your hands together as Karkat went about organizing his romcoms, reading the title of each movie out loud. They made a good rhythm, you giving the beat as Karkat nodded, reading out titles. 

"What, are you turning into that douchefuck Strider now?" He joked, turning to look at you, now papping your palms against his kitchen counter top in a beat.

You drew your lips in a line and rounded your hands around your eyes to imitate Dave and his shades. "Apple juice." You spoke, trying to emulate his deadpan. Your voice gave up at the end, you breaking out into a laugh which Karkat joined in on. 

"Jeez ______, get your shit together over there." Karkat said once he contained his laughter, returning to his movie shelves. "Fuck, was I organizing by quadrant or title?" He asked to himself, looking at the two movies in his hands. 

"Quadrant." You respond, returning to gently smacking the countertop with your hands in a steady beat. "Cuz each title over there for a while had something to do with a kismesis, I remember." You said, lips pursed. 

"Do you remember what that means?" He asked, scanning over each movie in his hand and pile. 

The two of you had started dating a while ago, but he had been hesitant to introduce troll quadrants into you. You still watched his movies with him, you had a weak spot for a good romcom almost as large as Karkat's. After coming to the new Earth, he just tried to move on from what he was used to and adjust to human conceptions of human romance. It took some convincing, but it was worth it, being able to use terms like matesprit and kismesis and see his eyes light up and get into deeper more analytical conversations with him. 

"Hate love, right?" You asked, tapping against the counter top. "Like Eridan and Sollux." You remembered. Luckily enough, at least one example of each quadrant was around in your friend group. 

"Correct. Moirails?" 

"Equius and Nepeta, and you and Gamzee. Like soul mates, but best friends." You said, nodding to yourself, as that was the easiest one for you to understand. Karkat had even believed you were pale flirting with him at the beginning of your relationship, before realizing he had his own 'rail and you had a best friend. (He insisted that your best friend was your moirail, getting you interested in quadrants in the first place) 

"Impressive." Karkat said after a few seconds, and you heard the familiar click of plastic DVD cases clicking into the wooden once-book-now-DVD case. He started reading off titles again, and you squeed to once again listen. 

"How about some real music?" You suggested, as Karkat moved from kismesis troll movies to kismesissitude and auspistice movies. The titles grew increasingly longer and more complex so they lost the punchy beat they once had. He turned to look at you over his shoulder, black hair framing his yellow eyes and red irises. One of his eyebrows was raised as you moved and plugged your phone into the speaker. 

You selected the playlist Karkat made to help you understand quadrants and skipped over to grab his hand. Dragging him away from the DVD case, you took his hands as the first song started.

It was a light, happy song. The two of you bounced and swayed, giggling and keeping touches light but sturdy. 

At the end, Karkat took in a few deep breaths, and motioned for you to speak. 

"Moirails." You said. He nodded, and as the next song came on, he grabbed your hand. 

This time the music was similar, but the bass more powerful and almost calming. It was shorter than the first song, but felt so much more powerful in a way. 

"Auspistices," You spoke, about to throw in a comment as a heavy hand swiveled you down close to the ground by your waist. 

This time, the song that drifted into the air was hot and heavy. It was a kind of waltz, the singers voice low and gravelly, the beat intense. 

"Kismesis," You breathed. At the end of the dance Karkat had took you strongly by the waist like the beginning with one hand, the other grasping the back of your head through your hair. 

You looked up at him, his eyes suddenly widening as he realised exactly what he had done. He helped you stand up straight, and let his hand hold your waist gently. 

This time, the song was intense like before, but it was positive, keeping the two of you smiling and holding each other close. 

You were about to look at Karkat and mutter Matespritship, when a better idea came to mind. Instead, you pinched his cheek so he would look at you, and when he turned, planted your lips on his grey ones daintily. 

After a few seconds, you both pulled away. He seemed both happy to have taught you some new things, and proud of you. You yourself were proud, and excited to be able to be more interested in Karkat's hobby. 

"Pity you." He mumbled, seeing the excitement in your eyes. 

"Flushed for you too Karkat." You replied, closing your eyes in a warm smile at the mutant blooded troll.


	9. Gamzee/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Gamzee sat on your porch step, one arm wrapped around his too long leg and the other supporting his weight. He continued staring off into the now setting sun, even as you opened the door. Instead of harshing his mellow, you instead quietly closed the door and sat beside him. You had no idea how the troll had decided to come close to you of all people, but it was miraculous.

It was always nice to experience a few little things with him. It's not like the two of you had plans to go anywhere, Gamzee was never really the type to make reservations. And the setting sun, sky exploding into different colors of the evening was so entrancing. The purple and magenta streaks lit up the deep orange and sunset reds, with blues bringing up the rear. You felt yourself calm as you just watched, taking deep breaths and relishing in the sweet sugary smell beside you. The sunset was beautiful, and even more so that Gamzee had brought your attention to it. 

After a few minutes, you looked over at him, to find he wasn't staring at the sunset at all. He was squinting a little bit, but looking at you. You felt the confused embarrassment take over, and you pulled your shirt neck up to cover your face until the burning in your cheeks stopped. 

He laughed, that deep intoxicating and intoxicated laugh that you loved so much. "What's up sis? Why the shelled-sea-beast act all up an' sudden?" He asked

"Why were you staring at me instead of the sunset!" You pulled the neck of your shirt down, making poofed out cheeks and angry eyebrows at him to show your displeasure. 

He just smiled a beautiful but sad smile, eyes scrunching and dragging up the corners of his cheeks. "Sorry, sis, didn't mean to motherfucking upset ya." He said after a few seconds. He turned to look back at the now mostly set sun, his eyes unscrunching. "Too much motherfuckin' light ain't good for a trolls looking-globes." He said. 

He wasn't actually looking at you, he was shielding his eyes from the bright light! 

"If you don't want me to look at you, shoulda said somethin' earlier." His voice sounded sad, like a child who had been scolded. 

"No, I just-" You let out an embarrassed sigh and flopped backwards to land back-first on your stoop. You looked up at him, and his facepaint covered smirk that was watching the nearly completely set sun. "Thanks for putting up with me." You muttered, "You don't have to stop looking at me or anything, I'm just a moron." You said, folding your arms to rest your hands on your stomach. 

After a few seconds, Gamze leaned back too and crossed his arms behind his head. 

"Everyone's stupid in their own ways. The Messiahs didn't make everyone fuckin' miracles sis." He looked at you, his face paint and gray skin glowing in the evening light. "But I motherfucking like your kind of stupid." He said.

You couldn't help but giggle, and feel something let out a little pop in your chest. "I like your kind of stupid too, Gamz." You replied, putting one hand behind your head and letting the other rest beside Gamzee.

The two of you laid like that on your stoop, taking in the colors of the late evening until they settled into the familiar deep purple and blue of night. It was only when the stars twinkled did a slightly cold hand meet your own. You smiled.


	10. Cronus x agender/genderfluid/nonbinary reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhm yeah. Reader's actual gender is never identified, but not fully female.

You pulled the door open, meeting eyes to chest with a white shirt, all too familiar violet zig zags emblazened on the front. 

"Hey Cronus."

"Hey babe." He replied, candy cigarette dangling between his sharp teeth. You tensed at the nickname. 

You two had been dating for a while now, but how exactly were you to bring up how you were feeling? It wasn't that you didn't love him, on the contrary you loved the troll with your entire being. It was just that the way you dressed, the way you held yourself, the way you felt, it wasn't exactly all girl. You didn't necessarily feel like a "girl" at most times, but you had been pushing back those thoughts again and again. 

"You okay?" He asked, leaning down slightly to make eye contact with you. You met gazes with him, a weak smiled flashing across your face. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Wvell shit, I'm gonna wvorry about it no matter vwhat." Cronus responded bluntly, stepping into your place and gently grabbing your wrist. "Might as vwell tell me kitten."

"Do you think maybe- I mean, you could chill out on the nicknames?" 

"I thought you said you lowved it vwhen I used them." Cronus' eyes flashed wide for a moment, brows furrowing. "Did I do somethin' vwrong?"

"No, I'm just-"

"Do you wvanna break up vwith me?" His voice nearly shattered, hand releasing it's loose grip on your wrist. 

"No! Cronus please listen, it's me. I'm-" You couldn't figure out the right way to say it. What were you? Well at the moment, a mess. 

"You're wvhat?"

"I don't feel like a girl, okay? Sometimes I do--I guess--but a lot of the time I just don't feel right being called 'doll,' or 'kitten.' It feels foreign, and I may not know exactly how I want to identify, but I want to figure it out. I want you to help me through discovering who I am." Everything just poured out now, some of it you had thought about, some spurr of the moment. 

Cronus stood, eyes still slightly scrunched looking at your. Your face erupted in an embarrassed red, your hands moving to fidget with the edge of the leather jacket you had gotten from Cronus on your first year anniversary. "Vwait..." Cronus' voice was quiet, and that almost made it worse. "So, you're not a girl?" He asked, him doing his best to keep his posture open. 

You nodded, pulling the collar of the jacket up to cover your mouth. He was silent, and the lack of sound was nearly asphyxiating. 

"Vwhat do you wvant me to call you?" He asked, hand moving to rub the back of his neck. "I vwanna respect your pronouns I guess, wvanna make my partner feel vworthvwhile."

He spoke, and you let the collar of your jacket fall, eyes wide and mouth agape. He was accepting you. 

"I'm flushed hard for ya ______, I never wvanna keep ya happy and keep you knowin' hovw much I care." Cronus' cheeks and fins seemed to turn a gentle purple, his hand moving from the back of his next to slick back his slightly loose hair. "So, what can I call you?" 

Everything just seemed to freeze, and the tears on the edges of your eyes spilled over. For so long, you had been afraid of what Cronus would say, if he would dump you, you had run through all of the worst case scenarios in your mind a million times. Never had you expected this. He had accepted you. He loved you. Still. 

"Yours?" You blubbered, taking huge steps to wrap your around around the greaser troll's waist and hold him tightly. He chuckled, and you felt the gills beneath his thin shirt wiggle, making you smile. 

" 'A course. Do you still like the nicknames?" You nodded, still clinging to Cronus. "Wvhat do you think you vwould like to be called? Pronouns 'n such?" 

"They I guess." You murmured, nuzzling your face into your matesprit's chest. 

"Wvell I'll do my best darling." Cronus mumbled, arms snaking around your back to rest his nose on the top of your head. "Howv 'bout Peach? You're sweet and succlent and I'm alvways in the mood for peaches." Cronus spoke, and you could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows. You let out a laugh, and hugged him tighter. 

"I'd really like that Cro-cro." You said, pulling away slightly to look up at your boyfriend with your cheek on his chest. He leaned back, to make eye contact with you and you could hear his heart flutter at one of his favorite nicknames. 

The two of you were very fond of nicknames, and even more so more of one another.


	11. Sollux/Reader Anal, Omo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened
> 
> Reader is biologically female at the waist, no indication of upper half, and I used gender neutral pronouns

His breath is featherlight against your forehead, one warm arm draped over your waist and the other you’re currently leaning your cheek on. He’s tall, you always forget when he hunches himself over his computer, when he spends days on end drip feeding himself noss and monster, even just when you kick him into a shower and his eyes can barely take in the full light, making his curl in on himself. Laid out like this, chests pressed together, you always learn it again and again, and it never loses that magic. Your eyes are still closed, you’re pretending to be asleep as Sollux rumbles some strange alien purr in his sleep. 

He’s been doing so good, you’re so proud of him. He’s never been a fan of sopor, it only worked part of the time for him because of how powerful the voices of the damned would claw in his mind. But after a few months of sleeping in your bed, he’s regressed to your style of nightmares, and rarely to boot. His breath catches on a chitter you recognize as a bad dream and your hand moves to rub across the plane of his chest. It’s smooth, you relearn, your warmer hand ghosting heat from his pecs to his neck and shoulders, moving back just slightly in the bed. 

He moans something, pulling you back against him tightly. Your nose nuzzles his neck, giggling muffled by a vague murmur of question from your boyfriend.

“Do you have any idea what time it ith?” His speech is slurred so heavily with drowsiness, and his bicolored eyes blink open slowly. They glow just faintly in the darkness of the night, a smile dancing across your lips as you look up at him. You’ve always loved his psionics, so foreign and magical, and Sollux makes a small spark jump between his horns when he realizes you’ve zoned out again. 

“I think it’s about… three am.” You whisper, “We had better be quiet.”

“Hmmmm,” He hums, the arm beneath your cheek moving down to rub the small of your back. His whole chest seems to vibrate like an engine, and you press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I think they can thuck my dick.” He says, leaning down and pressing his own kiss to your neck.

“It’s cute when you use my human words.” You say, watching Sollux pull back and flop his head back against the pillow you two were sort of not really sharing at one point.

“They have a bit more of a… thnap to them thometimet” He says, pressing his neck back into the fluff and letting his arm beneath you pull out. “It’th better than you trying to thay my trollian wordth.” He says snidely, a long yawn cutting him off as he flicks his bifurcated tongue like a snake.

“I try my best.” you admit, letting your hands return to being buried beneath your current mess of bedhead. 

“And I love you for it.” He says, a dizzy smile crossing his face as his eyes close again.

“You just like that one so you don’t have to say fluththed.” You mimic, blowing a raspberry at your boyfriend, making his chortle in that way that makes his eyes glow beneath his eyelids and whole body go vibrato.

“Theemth my little human ith getting all feithty again.” He says, picking up the arm from your waist and sliding the flat of his hand up under your sleepshirt. 

“It’s just so much fun to wind you up sometimes Sol, you gotta admit it.” You smile, and a red eye slowly opens to peer at you questioningly.

“If ith ath much fun ath it ith to wind you up, then hellth yeah.” He replies, closing his eyes again. “Ethpecially when I beat you at your favorite gameth, that cute little pout you get, the moment when you realithe I’ve ‘betrayed’ you, it’th mgic.” He says, blinking a few times and looking up at the ceiling from his position on his back in the bed. 

“Sorry if I woke you up, you were having a bad dream and I wanted to help.”

“You did babe, you’re alwayth there to thop thingth from getting bad.” He says gently, hand disappearing from your waist so he lays completely flat. “You’re my cheeto ridden angel.”

“Oh what true romance, you dick splinter.” You tease without malice, smiling as Sollux chuckles again. He closes his eyes and tried to relax as you wiggle closer and take his arm to press again your front. 

The quiet of the night rolls back around, silence as the both of you try to fall asleep. Well, as Sollux tries to fall asleep you think. A thought clouds your mind. “Hey Sollux?”

His curious grunt is almost immediate, he was still awake, thank god. 

“Are you really sure you’re okay with me not… y’know…”

“_____,” Your name dribbles from his lips, gentle and soft. “I love you, and if you’re not comfortable with thex thuff then that’th okay. I’m not a very hopbeatht hump and go perthon anyway.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable it’s just… weird.” You murmur, slinking down in the bed to hide your red face beneath the sheets. 

“Well, you have told me before that it’th usually jutht the front, right?” 

Your face has got to be practically glowing by now. 

“Well, yeah. Sorta. I just…”

“Why are you bothered by thith now?” He asks, pushing up in bed to lean on his one free elbow. “Are you getting wound up?”

“I just… I love you so much Sollux. And I’m afraid you’re going to just… find some mistress or something because I get too anxious and afraid when things get heated.”

You let go of his other arm, and in a flash the blanket covering you is thrown up, Sollux reaching down and grabbing you by the waist to pull up and meet eyes with him. 

“I am in love with the idiot who beat me at Team Fortreth and called me a dick juggling thunder cunt when I thpilled their thlurpee on the thidewalk on our thecond date.” He says, sticking his tongue out and rubbing it just briefly across your nose like a snake. “I am in love with you, and your kindneth and your athholeneth. I am not in love with your body, I love the moron inthide it.” His voice goes soft and quiet as he threads his scrawny arms around you, letting the blanket sink back down to cover you again. “Your cute face and fantathtic ath are jutht a pluth.” He snarks, making you snort and push against him, the both of you giggling like children. 

“Hell babe, you’re making me blush like an idiot down here…” Your voice drags on a thought you want to vocalize, but your tongue refuses to cooperate in. 

One of his hands on your waist traces small circles on your exposed skin, your sleep pants must have gotten moved around when he grabbed you. Damn this boy and his stringy muscle that still managed to get the best of you. 

“Maybe we can…”

“Try again?” He’s careful as he speaks, hand going flat again. “_____, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He’s quiet, eyes glowing as you look up to meet them.

“I know, I just… I want to try again. For us.” You say, smiling and shrinking in on yourself the littlest bit. 

“For you.” He replies, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m already wound up from that stupid bed head and the alien glowy eyes.” You say, giving a small smirk and giggling as Sollux blinks once, and then twice. 

“Well damn, lemme help then.” His hands are surprisingly warm--there should be no surprise for how long they’ve been on you--as he moves his right hand from your waist to between your legs, earning a surprised squeak.

He smiles and chuckles, and kisses you as the flat of his hand presses against your crotch, rubbing slow and pressing up against the front in a way that has you part your lips mid-kiss.

“There we go.” He says, dropping down to a few fingers and focusing his small pressuring movements to the front, making you spread your legs and bite your lip. His voice seems to drop too, as you feel your underwear start to wetten, Sollux’s rough fingers rubbing back and forth, before pressing hard and having you keen. 

You sleep pants are rather ungracefully removed, and when your smell starts to really come out you wish you could see his eyes narrow, you can practically hear them do it as he takes you in for another kiss, Sollux half sitting up and rubbing you off. His hand moves quick, circles and pressure and all kinds of good things making your hips twitch and hands grab his sleepshirt, the sheets, your own shirt, everything you can as you cum, heaving pants. Your hips fall back to the bed--when did you raise them up? were you grinding up against his fingers oh god--and Sollux makes his weird alien purr chitter thing again. 

“Stoplight, alright?” He says, pulling his finger back and moving to kneel between your legs. You nod, letting the afterglow set in as Sollux traces his fingers up and down your thighs, before he somehow gets your underwear off. The flat of his hand finds your wetness, making you writhe your hips. A few fingers trace your slit, before one presses against the back part. It’s strange, and you tense before Sollux freezes. 

“Yellow.” You breathe, both hands fisted in the fitted sheet beneath you.

His single finger starts to move again, slowly pressing into your slit, moving and shifting and- “Red!” You yell out of nowhere, Sollux freezes for real as your face contorts. It’s strange, it’s weird, it feels like it doesn’t belong, no, no, no- but after a deep breath, you steady yourself and shut your eyes. “Yellow.” You say, letting your boyfriend slide his thin finger in to the knuckle. 

You guess it feels good? It’s not normal, it feels wrong though, and when Sollux draws out you’re ready to give a prayer of thanks. That is, until he starts pressing it back in quicker, making you really yell this time, “Red! No! Stop!” His finger disappears, and you close your legs as best you can with Sollux kneeling between them. “Sollux, I’m sorry, Sollux I’m so sorry-” you cross your arms over your face, feeling your tears bubble up and your hiccups fade in. “I’m-”

“Perfect.” He says, pulling your arms away and pressing his cheek to yours. His psionics move, lifting the both of you up so you straddle his sitting lap. “_____, don’t worry. I want you to be happy, for you to be thafe.” His voice is calm, lisp being a little worse than normal like it always is when he’s using his psion. 

“I just-”

His shush is like his overclocked pc hard drive, hitching and rumbling and whirring with his lisp. It makes you smile, giggle a little even as he runs his hands up and down your back. 

“If you’re not okay with it, then we won’t do it.” He says again, and you nod. “Do you want to stop for the night?”

“No, god knows you must be soaking your own panties right now.” You say, hurriedly wiping your tears. “Least I can do is help you too. Because I want to. And I love you.” You say with a smile, it growing as you find the front of Sollux’s sleep pants. “Not fair that only one of us is naked from the waist down.” 

You hand presses down, finding the movement growing as you hand moves back and forth more and more. Sollux’s voice goes all groggy the more you move, and you feel yourself readjust to get heated up again. He leans back, letting go of his psionics and propping himself on his elbows as you pull out his legs, and down his underwear. Sollux is fully unsheathed, two pencil thing bulges squirming and rubbing against one another. When your hand meets them again, now with no separation you make Sollux keen. Your hand grips just tight enough to feel the muscle move and wiggle in your palm, giving long and slow strokes up and down. 

“You… fucking teathe.” He breathes, dropping from his elbows as you lean down to trace one of the small tips with your tongue. 

“Sorry, what was that?” You say, leaning and now stroking him off with both hands, tongue ghosting the tips as he moans and his hips jerk beath you. 

“Fucking-!” His complaint gets cut off as your hands press to his spread sheath, mouth taking half of his bulge in your mouth. 

He confided in you one day that blowjobs were practically unheard of in a pure trollian relationship--too many sharp teeth--but the way your blunt human teeth scraped the bottom most ridge of him, tongue splitting between his two bulges and cheeks hollowing as you went down on him, your blowjobs made him fall apart beneath you.

You feel the tingle of your own arousal when Sollux makes that high pitched keening noise that ends with a trill, and as one of your thinly slurry-coat hands move up to press against his grubscars you should have expected the sudden moan that signifies Sollux emptying himself into your mouth. The thick transparent yellow trailing through your mouth and down your throat has you moan, pressing your thighs together and pull away with more than a few strands connecting his bulges and your lips. 

He can’t seem to make real words, you hear a few swears as he hefts you up against himself, smearing his slurry against his cheek and mouth and you kiss impatiently, rolling your hips against his to get a small growl in return. His breathing is laboured, hard and heavy as his hands dig into your ass, you feel like you’ll have his fingerprints for a week. 

When one of his hands finds your asshole you push in to kiss him again and nod. His finger enters you again, slow and deliberate but this time you tighten around him and sit back to pull him in. It feels better, it feels right as he pulls back, pushing in slowly with another finger this time. 

“Who would’ve known you were an ath perthon.” He breathes, drinking in each expression you give as he moves his fingers in and out, twisting and spinning inside your asshole.

“Hnngh-! Me! Because if you’re gonna experiment you’re gonna-ah! You’re gonna do it where it feels right- right there! R-Right!!” You’re panting and squirming as he finger fucks you, long drawn out moans escaping your lips. “Fuck!!”

“Damn thraight.” He breathes, withdrawing his two fingers. “I wanna fuck you in the ath.” He says, hands finding your waist and pushing up your shirt. “I wanna make you feel tho fucking good _____,” 

His bulge is still surprisingly lively, it’s two tendrils moving up to trace your thighs and the curve of your ass. You moan, breathing out a mess of “Yes, please dear god, yes, fuck me,” as he guides his bulges up and back, to lick over your asshole. One dives in slowly, curious and your muscles clench trying to take it in. 

The first one is still wider than his fingers, you’re not too experienced but it feels just good, so right to be filled up like this, when the second one starts to stretch you out your mouth is hanging open. Sollux takes both his hands to your waist, leaving open mouth kisses on your neck and the occasional love bite. The duality of man, you observe as he carefully hooks his fangs on your shoulder. He gives a grunting thrust next, making you spill out a loud startled moan. 

“F-fuck!”

“Yeah I’m tryin’.” He says, voice struggling to come out like you think yours is. 

When you start to sit down, you apply that final bit of pressure to take your seat on Sollux’s lap. His bulges are moving, the occasional thrash but mostly back and forth ministrations none of yours toys could manage. He’s really dishevelled now, eyes and horns glowing and you roll your hips, making his breath jump. “You’re so good, jeguth fuck- you’re so tight a-and hot…” His hands hold hard on your waist, and when you feel his bulges hit a spot deep inside you, you clench one final time. 

With a surprising amount of energy, you pull yourself up, drawing half away from his bulges before sinking back down. The both of you moan, yours more needy and wanton as you fuck yourself on him, asshole thrumming and insides lighting up like times square. 

He gives some weird words you can’t understand, sitting up completely and kissing you fiercely, moving around some of his cum still on your lips. Sollux pushes you down, you fall lopsided on the bed and end up squirming and panting beneath him. You can’t even think right, his bulges move and twist, and your hand slinks down to rub your front, fingers mixing his yellow and your clear arousal. 

A throat purr escapes him, and he gingerly starts thrusting, in and out giving you the weirdest but best feeling you want more than anything else. You wrap your legs around his waist, you pull him close and jerk against him as he swears and digs his fingers into your waist. You’ll definitely have those for a week. 

When he’s moving his hips hard, bucking in and out of you with force and passion, you’re mewling and nearly screaming out beneath him. 

You try to talk, words interrupted by hiccups of moans and out of nowhere dirty talk until Sollux leans down to kiss you quiet. There’s too much teeth, lazy lips in the wrong place as you both just let pleasure take control and when he gives that familiar grunt you feel yourself tip over the edge after him. 

There’s a beautiful light show above his head, eyes glowing bright as you feel your asshole tighten, and a rush of cold fluid enter you. It’s strange but so good, you cum hard, seeing your own stars as your hand falls from your front. His bulges slow, they seem to swell for a just a minute, and you feel more of his material spill into you with a only half displeased moan. When Sollux pulls out you’re surprised to feel his liquid almost immediately follow, a huge pressure sloshing around inside you and making you garble out a crying moan. 

He imitates his hard drive again, rolling vibrations of a ‘shush’, that makes you smile. You’re covered in sex sweat, legs still open and his genetic material dribbling from you, but he kisses you again and your hands fist in his sleep shirt. 

“God I love you Sollux Captor.” You breathe, long blinks separating you from reality. 

“I love you too _____,” He says back, voice sore and gravelly. “I’ll give you ten minuteth but then I expect you in the bathroom. You need to empty yourthelf.” He says, pushing your legs closed and pulling your back to his front. His arms snake your waist, holding you tight with his nose in the back of your neck. 

You think you mumble some reply, and for a little while you let the afterglow take it’s effect. 

 

When he pulls away you whimper, but when you roll to catch him your asshole thrums and you feel like you’re wetting the bed. You shoot up, scrambling out of bed and pressing your legs together before looking over to see Sollux sitting on his end, digging around and pulling on a pair of his cleaner boxers. 

“Sollux…” You whine, making him turn over his shoulder. 

“I told you.” He says, his voice that smallest bit of smug that has you growl. The vaguely warm liquid has you unnaturally full, it feels just like you have to piss but also not. 

“What have you nested up someone before?” 

“I’ve been in your pothition before.” He says, standing up and stretching briefly. “Tho come on, thith’ll tell me if you’re into waterthportth.” He chuckles a little when you cross your arms and pout. He walks you to the bathroom, opening the shower and gesturing you in. 

It’s too early in the morning for a shower, but when Sollux drops his arms to your thighs, you decide you’ll let him do whatever he wants. His hands caress the outside of your thighs, gentle tracing circles and imaginary shapes. You’re still a little dizzy from sleep when he treats you this nice, you lean back into him and sigh. 

“I love you Sollux.” You mumble, your own hands reaching over you to tussle his hair, making him laugh. 

“Love you too ___.” He gives a final squeeze before moving inside your thighs, gentle pressures opening your legs. 

Your arms fall to wrap haphazardly around his own, but you still lean up to plant lazy kisses against his mouth and jaw. 

One of his hands finds the yellow liquid dribbling down your legs, and he makes a cut off noise before kissing you back. His calloused fingers are surprisingly harsh but in the best of ways as he starts rubbing you off, and when a fingertip presses into your asshole you whimper. 

“Hey, there there. It’ll be better thoon.” He coos, and you listen. As his finger moves it’s dislodging the tight muscle, more liquid seeping from you and getting you more hot and bothered. 

You let out a long moan when he reaches knuckle deep, it’s so much but so little after his bulges. You whine and beg, feeling his hand move quicker as more of his cum exits you, his other hand still relentlessly stroking and making you lose your mind. 

He doesn't stop, he keeps going and going, keeping you painfully close to your edge until you feel his cum drip down almost to your ankle. It drops onto the tiles in a way that echoes in your ears, and you’ve quickly worked up a sweat again as he takes care of you.

When you feel the liquid release slow Sollux grumbles a swear and lets himself bury his nose in your neck. His hands disappear for just a moment before they land on your hips. You whine, your asshole now empty and painfully empty at that. His bulges eagerly greet your slit next though, lengths running up and down, forward and backward from your clit to your asshole with Sollux’s slow hip thrusts. You press your knees together, feeling his excitement warm your thighs as he thrusts between them. 

“Did I get you all worked up? D-don’t forget, you’re s-supposed to be making me feel goooood-” Your boast gets cut of as Sollux thrusts with more vigor, you losing yourself to pleasure again. His teeth are at your shoulder, hands pulling you tight against him with each thrust. 

And soon, you feel your asshole tighten again as you prepare to cum. He doesn’t stop, he lets out rumbles and chitters and when you flex your asshole, the last evidence of your last escapade floods out, sending you over the edge. Your legs shake as you cum, bodily holes shaking as suddenly your bladder gives out now too, warm piss shooting down onto Sollux’s bulges that are still rubbing against you. You flush, you’re so embarrassed until Sollux cums hard, loud needy whines cut off by moans you had never heard from him. 

Your legs are still shaking and so are his when he pulls out from beneath you. He’s bright yellow, hair an absolute mess and horns still faintly crackling when you turn to face him. 

“Thcore.” He says, smiling with too much fang as he drops down to sit in the tub. His head lolls back as you smile and laugh, slowly sitting down next. You both sit in the silence together, heaving breaths only thing said. 

When you reach over and turn on the water, you realize why Sollux wanted to do this in the shower. And as the cool basin fills with water, you decide a bath will be better. 

He doesn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's good ???  
> Who knows


End file.
